


Lady with a Lamb.

by abigail_frank



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Will Graham, Clarice only mentions her relationship with Hannibal, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It’s pure Hannigram, M/M, Memory Related, Painter Will Graham, Polski | Polish, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: Cztery lata po wydarzeniach w S02E13 Mizumono. Will Graham wciąż nie może wymazać z pamięci ostrza przebijającego jego brzuch. Próbuje dalej żyć, z dala od FBI, swoje myśli przelewając na płótno. Pewnego dnia odwiedza go dziwnie znajoma mu kobieta i zaczyna opowiadać mu o tym, co stało się z Hannibalem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik był pisany w 2014 roku, kilka miesięcy po emisji finału drugiego sezonu Hannibala. Zdecydowałam się nie zmieniać w nim moich teorii dotyczących tego, kto przeżył. Po tylu latach okazuje się, że w sumie dobrze je przewidziałam ;) Fanfik nie zgadza się z kanonem, no ale to już wiecie. Dziękuję za zainteresowanie i będę wdzięczna za kudosy <3

1.

Doprowadzał mieszkanie do względnego porządku, zerkając co jakiś czas przez okno na zapiaszczoną drogę prowadzącą z głównej ulicy, aż pod jego dom. Zawsze, gdy czekał na klienta zastanawiał się, jakim przyjedzie samochodem. Czy będzie to drogie markowe auto, czy też zdezelowany grat? A może coś pomiędzy, ot taki zwykły rodzinny combi? Środek lokomocji, którym poruszał się jego klient potrafił powiedzieć mu więcej, niż rozmowa z nim. Zresztą, prowadzenie konwersacji nigdy nie należało do jego talentów. Ludzie zarzucali mu brak skupienia, zbaczanie z tematu, podczas, gdy on starał się za wszelką cenę nie dać po sobie poznać, że wyobraża sobie, jak mógłby najszybciej swojego rozmówcę uśmiercić.

Sięgnął po średniej wielkości mlecznobiałe płótno i ustawił je na sztaludze umieszczonej idealnie na przeciwko obitej czarną skórą sofy. Pędzle włożył do fartucha, tak, by mieć do nich wygodny dostęp.

Hannah Smith. Imię tak zwyczajne raniło jego oczy, gdy widział je w kalendarzu; nie przywodziło na myśl olśniewającego piękna, proszącego się o uwiecznienie na płótnie. Spoglądając przez okno, w wyobraźni widział bardzo pospolitego Forda F-150 tej kobiety, zapewne w czerwonym lub brązowym kolorze. Nic specjalnego.

Will Graham. Były pracownik FBI, który sam nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego skończył jako klepiący biedę malarz tworzący portrety na zamówienie. Kiedyś nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że mógłby robić coś tak relaksacyjnego i pozbawionego przemocy.

Minęły cztery lata odkąd opuścił FBI. Nie potrafił zmusić się do pracy w miejscu, które przywoływało tak bolesne wspomnienia; przebywania z ludźmi, którzy, chociaż starali się to ukrywać, współczuli mu i traktowali go jak delikatną porcelanę. Czynniki te z pewnością nie pomagały mu w rekonwalescencji, dlatego zdecydował się na stały powrót do domu i odcięcie się od swego poprzedniego życia.

Nóż, kuchnia, krew, jeleń, jej brązowe włosy skąpane we krwi…

Jego rozmyślania przerwał warkot silnika dobiegający z podwórka. Will wyjrzał przez okno, dostrzegając wysiadającą z samochodu szczupłą kobietę o kasztanowych włosach, ubraną w szary, dwuczęściowy garnitur. Rozglądała się przez chwilę, marszcząc czoło, jakby zastanawiając się, czy to właśnie tu miała przyjechać. Już po chwili stukot jej obcasów rozległ się po podwórku i na ganku.

Will utkwił wzrok w aucie, którym przyjechała. Czarny bentley, skądś go kojarzył.

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Will szybko pociągnął za klamkę i stanął twarzą w twarz z Hannah Smith.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. - Jest pani bardzo punktualna.

\- Oczywiście, to kwestia dobrych manier - odparła kobieta. - Will Graham?

\- Tak, proszę wejść, zapraszam - Will przytrzymał drzwi, wpuszczając Hannah do środka. Nie zdążył zareagować, gdy cała wesoła gromadka psów rzuciła się na ich dwójkę.

\- Max, Winston, dosyć! - Will złapał zwierzęta za obroże i wyprowadził je na zewnątrz. - Bardzo przepraszam za zamieszanie - dodał szybko, zamykając drzwi.

\- Nic się nie stało - odparła Hannah, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. - Lubię psy, a pańskie są wyjątkowo urocze.

Will uniósł brwi. 

\- Wygląda pani na kobietę sukcesu, w dodatku bardzo… dystyngowaną. Nie przypuszczałbym, że…

\- Że takie osoby lubią zwierzęta? - - Hannah zaśmiała się. - Może w pracy jestem osobą twardą i pozbawioną uczuć, gdyż tego się ode mnie wymaga, ale na co dzień jestem dość wyluzowana.

Will uśmiechnął się lekko, czując serdeczną sympatię do kobiety. Jedno dobre słowo o jego zwierzętach i już serce miał skradzione. 

Zaprowadził Hannah do salonu i zaproponował, aby usiadła na kanapie, a on sam wybrał krzesło. Poprosił, by przedstawiła mu to, co miałoby znaleźć się na płótnie.

Hannah wpatrywała się w niego zdecydowanie za długo. Will uznał, że może ma jakiś koncept w głowie, ale nie potrafi go zobrazować. 

\- Naprawdę mnie pan nie poznaje? - w końcu usłyszał jej głos, a po nim ciche westchnięcie.

Zesztywniał. Zerknął mimowolnie w stronę sekretarzyka, szacując, jak szybko zdoła do niego dobiec i odbezpieczyć broń. 

\- A powinienem? - spytał, spokojnie się podnosząc i bez pośpiechu podchodząc do sztalugi. Sięgnął po pędzel, ale wtedy Hannah złapała go za przegub. Jak ona do cholery znalazła się tu tak szybko?

\- Zdradzę panu moją prawdziwą tożsamość, ale musi pan przysiąc, że nikomu, ale to nikomu nie zostanie to wyjawione. 

Will zadrżał, lecz ciekawość wzięła górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.

\- W porządku - odparł, czując, jak ucisk na jego nadgarstku maleje. - Nie sądziłem, że to właśnie dzisiaj ponownie wpakuję się w kłopoty. 

Hannah usiadła z powrotem na kanapie, zachęcając go gestem dłoni do zrobienia tego samego.

\- To może zabrzmieć nieprawdopodobnie, ale… nazywam się Clarice Starling.

Will przyjrzał się jej uważniej, dopiero teraz zauważając ten cholernie charakterystyczny pieprzyk na jej policzku.

Przecież tego pieprzyka, jak i jej samej, w ogóle nie powinno tutaj być.

\- Ty nie żyjesz - powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w jej oczy. Tak, to była ona. Już wiedział. - Jak możesz żyć?

\- Jak pan widzi, trzymam się świetnie - odparła, uśmiechając się lekko. 

Will zamknął oczy. Wspomnienia rozlały się po nim jak zimna woda. Odruchowo położył dłoń na swoim podbrzuszu, wyczuwając pod palcami idącą od jednej kości biodrowej do drugiej nierównomierną bliznę.

\- Objęłaś moje stanowisko po moim odejściu, tak? - zapytał.

Clarice skinęła głową.

\- Ale jak to możliwe? - Will jeszcze mocniej zacisnął powieki, próbując doprowadzić do porządku setki informacji, które właśnie burzyły się w jego głowie. - Jack mówił, że najprawdopodobniej już nie żyjesz. Dlaczego więc tak nie jest? I dlaczego tutaj przyjechałaś, a do tego ukrywając się pod fałszywym nazwiskiem? Dlaczego…?

Clarice położyła dłoń na jego kolanie, wprawiając go w osłupienie. Kiedy ostatnio poczuł coś tak intymnego? Spojrzał jej w oczy, dostrzegając zmieszanie. 

\- Możemy zacząć od początku? - spytała powoli. Will skinął głową.

\- Zrobię kawy - powiedział szybko.

 

_____________ 

 

Płótno wciąż było puste. Czysta biel, którą emanowało niezwykle silnie kontrastowała z brudnym, urządzonym w szarych i czarnych barwach pokojem.

Dla Willa każde wyciągnięcie płótna stanowiło obietnicę czegoś nowego; czegoś, co chociaż na chwilę wniosłoby życie do jego pustego, głuchego domu. Sprawiłoby, że przez moment nie będzie tak samotny, tak złamany przez to, co się stało. To, do czego dopuścił. 

\- Widzę, że jest pan poddenerwowany - usłyszał głos Clarice, jakby dochodzący z oddali. Zauważył, że sięgnął po kubek z kawą, aby ukryć drżenie rąk - widocznie za późno.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak powiem o tym wszystkim Jackowi.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła Clarice, a Will o mało nie wylał kawy na spodnie. - Przepraszam - dodała szybko. - Chodzi o to, że to, co teraz powiem musi pozostać tylko i wyłącznie między nami. Wszystko, czego się pan dowie, musi pan zachować dla siebie. Proszę. 

Will przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej zimne, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, szukając w nich jakiegoś pęknięcia. Pragnął się przekonać, że jednak nie jest taka twarda, jak mu się wydaje, ale jej spojrzenie było surowe i pewne.

\- W porządku - westchnął zrezygnowany i przyłożył kubek z kawą do ust, spijając słodką piankę. - I darujmy sobie te formalności.

Clarice uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Dlaczego odszedłeś z FBI? - zapytała, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. - Nigdy nie miałam odwagi, by spytać o to agenta Crawforda, a on sam również nie wyraził chęci, by poinformować mnie o przyczynach twojej rezygnacji.

\- To chyba oczywiste? - prychnął Will. - Po tym, co zdarzyło się na posesji...

Urwał, gdy poczuł, że jego imię za cholerę nie przejdzie mu przez gardło. Zamiast tego delikatnie podniósł koszulkę, pokazując jej szkarłatną, nierównomierną szramę na podbrzuszu. 

Clarice wpatrywała się w nią niemalże z oczarowaniem. Widać było, że palce aż jej drżą, ale nie zapytała, czy może jej dotknąć. Dla niej blizna ta była czymś, od czego wszystko się zaczęło; dla niego, świadectwem ostatnich chwil z Abigail i z nim. Potworem.

\- Objęłam twoje stanowisko trzy tygodnie później - powiedziała cicho, gdy Will opuścił koszulkę. - Crawford właściwie natychmiast zlecił mi jedno, jedyne zadanie. Schwytać Hannibala Lectera.

Imię to zawisło ciężko w powietrzu, stając się groźbą przyszłych wydarzeń. Will poczuł nagły ucisk w gardle, czując, jak jego kark oblewa się zimnym potem. Dlaczego po tylu latach tak panicznie reagował na wszystko, co związane z Lecterem?

\- Hannibal - szepnął, próbując opanować drżenie głosu. - Hannibal.

Przez moment delektował się tym, jak imię rozlewa się po jego języku, a usta mocniej się zaciskają, jakby nie chcąc pozwolić na utratę tych trzech tak gorzko smakujących sylab.

Może dlatego przez cztery lata nie potrafił lub nie chciał ich wymawiać. 

Westchnął ciężko, ocierając dłonią pot z czoła. Spojrzał na Clarice, która lustrowała jego twarz w milczeniu. 

\- Hannibal przez pierwsze kilkanaście miesięcy pisał do mnie listy - powiedział w końcu Will. - Nie można było nazwać tego korespondencją, ponieważ nie odpisałem na żaden z nich. Nie obchodziło mnie gdzie jest, z kim jest ani co robi. Chciałem wyrzucić go ze swojego życia tak brutalnie, jak on postanowił wyrzucić mnie i Abigail. 

Clarice zabębniła paznokciami o kubek, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, czy powinna rzeczywiście opowiedzieć mu swoją historię. Ale przecież nie było innego wyjścia. Musiał wiedzieć, przysługiwało mu to prawo. 

\- Znalazłam go po roku poszukiwań - powiedziała cicho.

Will zamarł. Nie zdołał z siebie nic wydusić. Clarice kontynuowała:

\- W aktach czytałam, że najprawdopodobniej powinien być w towarzystwie swojej psychiatry, Bedelii du Maurier. Nie było jej z nim. Nie wiem do dziś co się z nią stało.

Will skinął głową. Mało go obchodziła Bedelia. Chciał wiedzieć jak przeciętna nowicjuszka, młoda niedoświadczona dziewczyna złapała jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych morderców na świecie.

Zadał jej to pytanie.

\- Podejrzewam, że sam dał mi się złapać. 

Will prychnął. 

\- Doktor Lecter nigdy nie dałby się schwytać. Jego narcystyczny charakter i cholerna inteligencja nie pozwoliłyby mu na to. Chyba, że zrobił to tylko po to, żeby cię uśmiercić albo zdradzić, tak jak mnie, ale nie wydaje mi się - warknął.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł zareagować zbyt agresywnie. Spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł w jej oczach niepokój.

\- Przepraszam, ja…

\- Nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć. - Z ust Clarice wydobył się stłumiony śmiech pełen goryczy. - Hannibal naprawdę dał się złapać. Ale ja nic z tym nie zrobiłam.

\- Wobec tego gdzie on jest? Dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałaś? - Will z trudem opanowywał podnoszący się ton głosu. 

Clarice spojrzała mu w oczy. Może myślała, że nie będzie musiała wypowiedzieć tych słów? Że Will zrozumie, że zaakceptuje to i będzie żyć z tym dalej?

Mogła oszukiwać siebie, ale nie Willa. Może nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi, ale czy życie w niewiedzy byłoby lepsze?

\- Hannibal i ja jesteśmy razem. 

Jej głos wtargnął nieproszony do jego głowy, uderzając w jego myśli, wywołując głuchy pisk przeszywający jego bębenki.

W ułamku sekundy świat Willa Grahama roztrzaskał się na tysiące kawałków.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarice obserwowała jego twarz. Już od samego początku, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg jego domu zastanawiała się, jaka będzie jego reakcja. Brała pod uwagę najgorsze - szał, może groźby. Hannibal opowiadał jej o nieprzewidywalności Willa, dlatego wolała się mieć na baczności.

Jednak to, co ujrzała, wprawiło ją w zdumienie. Lata życia w samotności, bycia pogrążonym w melancholii sprawiły, że twarz Willa nie potrafiła wyrazić już niczego. Tylko jego oczy pociemniały, wydawały się zamglone.

\- Ty i on… - powiedział cicho i powoli.

\- Przykro mi, Will, ja… - Clarice próbowała uścisnąć jego dłoń, ale Will szybko ją zabrał.

\- W porządku, kontynuuj - powiedział, nie patrząc na nią. - Jak do tego doszło?

Clarice rzuciła mu niepewne spojrzenie.

- Na pewno chcesz to usłyszeć?

\- Po to tu przyjechałaś.

\- Przyjechałam po portret.

\- Dobrze, chcę to usłyszeć. Co jeszcze mogę stracić?

Jego wargi drgnęły w uśmiechu, ale twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. Wyobraźnia splotła mu przed oczami rozmyte sylwetki Beverly Katz i Alany Bloom, które po chwili zostały zastąpione Abigail i Hannibalem. Czerwone ogniki tańczące w jego oczach wydawały się tak namacalne, tak żywe w swym szkarłatnym odcieniu, że miał wrażenie, jakby pochłaniały jego umysł swoją głębią.

Zacisnął oczy i potarł potylicę. Sięgnął po whisky. Tego wieczoru będzie potrzebować jej naprawdę sporo.

 

*

 

\- Szukałam go w Paryżu. Robiłam wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby trafić na jakikolwiek jego ślad, ale bez skutku. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Hannibal sam się do mnie odezwał. Domyśliłam się, że już od dawna jestem pod jego stałą obserwacją, dlatego ogarnął mnie lęk na myśl o tym, że on może wiedzieć już o mnie praktycznie wszystko.

Clarice uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Zainteresował się mną - powiedziała, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć dumę. - Był zdziwiony, że Jack Crawford przysłał do niego praktykantkę. Postanowiliśmy nawiązać ze sobą stały kontakt. Oczywiście wszystko miało prowadzić do pojmania Hannibala, ale czas pokazał inaczej. Wpierw porozumiewaliśmy się przez ogłoszenia drobne w codzienniku, w końcu w jednym z nich zostawiłam swój numer telefonu. Zadzwonił, jak tylko świeża prasa wyszła z drukarni i trafia do sklepów.

\- Niech zgadnę - zaczął Will - pytał cię o twoje dzieciństwo, przyjaciół, ojca i matkę, dom, pracę. Ty wiedziałaś, że nie możesz mu zbyt wiele mówić, ale pokusa była silniejsza.

\- Niestety, masz rację - westchnęła Clarice. - Znasz urok Hannibala. Nie można się mu oprzeć.

\- Czy mówiłaś coś o mnie? - zapytał Will, poruszając się nerwowo na kanapie.

\- Oczywiście. Hannibal był bardzo ożywiony podczas rozmów, w których dyskutowaliśmy na temat twojej osoby. Zresztą - Clarice ponownie się uśmiechnęła - gdy w końcu się spotkaliśmy powiedział mi, że bardzo mu ciebie przypominam. Po tym spotkaniu moje życie się zmieniło. Tak jakby przestało mieć dla mnie znaczenie to, co kryje się pod jego maską czarującego dżentelmena. Zakochałam się bardzo szybko, on zresztą też. Postanowiliśmy uciec do Włoch.

Will z trudem zachował kamienną twarz. W rzeczywistości coś się w nim gotowało, co było niemalże przyjemną odmianą od wiecznego letargu.

Czuł wobec Hannibala nienawiść, pogardę, wściekłość. I miłość. Jak tak bardzo odmienne, wręcz wykluczające się emocje nie kolidowały ze sobą, tylko tworzyły wspólną, choć zawikłaną całość?

Nie cierpiał tego. Nie cierpiał niezdecydowania.

\- ...Florencji.

\- Słucham? - Will wzdrygnął się, przez chwilę zapominając o obecności Clarice.

\- Mówię, że zamieszkaliśmy razem we Florencji. Crawford i FBI uznali, że nie żyję. Wiedziałam, że mnie poszukiwano, ale nie miałam powodów, by się ujawniać.

Will pokiwał głową. Jack poinformował go o „śmierci” agentki Starling jakieś dwa i pół roku temu. Po tym zdarzeniu zdecydowano się zawiesić sprawę Hannibala Lectera - nareszcie coś przemówiło Jackowi do rozsądku (lub ktoś, Will podejrzewał Alanę Bloom), który dostrzegł ilu wspaniałych agentów na przestrzeni lat zginęło z rąk Lectera.

To wciąż jednak nie wyjaśniało, jak Clarice dała mu się tak szybko omamić? Czyżby w grę wchodziły narkotyki? Słynna Hannibalowa metoda polegająca na wbiciu strzykawki w ofiarę i podporządkowaniu jej sobie? Sam urok przecież nie mógł wystarczyć.

-!Wiesz… - Clarice dostrzegła jego pytający wzrok. Zawahała się, zastanawiając się nad swoimi słowami - myślę, że w pewnym sensie dostrzegłam w nim część siebie, część, którą zawsze ukrywałam w cieniu. Hannibal pomógł mi ją obudzić, pokazał mi kim mogę być naprawdę, jak mogę wyzwolić swój potencjał. Podejrzewam, że w twoim przypadku było podobnie.

Will uśmiechnął się krótko.

\- Tak - odparł. - Hannibal próbował pomóc mi zaakceptować swoją naturę. Ja sam zawsze ją odrzucałem, a gdy Hannibal ją dostrzegł i spróbował ukazać mi jej piękno, nie zrozumiałem tego, nie chciałem tego zrozumieć.

\- Dzisiaj rozumiesz?

\- Do pewnego stopnia. Ale dzisiaj jest na to za późno. Gdybym zrobił to wcześniej, gdybym zrobił to wtedy, w kuchni, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Los Abigail spoczywał w moich rękach, a ja tak po prostu go wypuściłem.

Will poczuł, jak pieką go oczy. Czy nadszedł już czas, by pozwolić sobie na łzy?

 

*

 

\- Hannibal cię wspomina - powiedziała Clarice. - Często budzi się w nocy z krzykiem oraz twym imieniem na ustach.

Will spuścił wzrok. Wyobraził sobie Hannibala, bezbronnego, drżącego, o zlęknionym spojrzeniu. Tak niepodobny obraz do tego, z którym się zżył.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał, siląc się na beztroski ton.

\- Opowiada również o waszych sesjach, kolacjach, spotkaniach, śledztwach.

\- Wygląda na to, że jestem stałym elementem waszych konwersacji - rzekł cierpko Will.

\- Owszem - odparła Clarice, a na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Wiem, że bardzo cię kochał.

Will prychnął, obdarzając ją sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, to nie zostawiłby mnie na pastwę losu - warknął. - Nie miałbym teraz wielkiej, ohydnej blizny na brzuchu. Czy ona jest wyznacznikiem tej miłości? Jeśli tak, to nie chcę wiedzieć, jaką ty zostaniesz obdarowana, zapewne w najbliższym czasie.

\- Will - Clarice przysunęła się do niego bliżej. - Ja wiem, że mówisz to, bo w głębi serca czujesz ogromną urazę, której oczywiście się nie dziwię. Ale zrozum, że to, co wtedy zrobił Hannibal, znaczyło o wiele więcej.

Will wydał z siebie przewlekłe westchnięcie.

\- Oświeć mnie - mruknął, sięgając po szklankę z whisky.

Clarice położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Czy mogę wiedzieć co dokładnie zdarzyło się wtedy w kuchni?

Przygryzła wargę, czekając na odpowiedź. Will poczuł, jak jego serce zabiło mocniej. W sumie, skoro i tak odgrzebał już tyle bolesnych wspomnień, dlaczego nie sięgnąć by do tych ostatnich, najgorszych?

\- Hannibal nie za bardzo kwapił się do opowiedzenia wydarzeń z tamtego dnia, skrócił to do… - Clarice urwała, gdy Will wstał z kanapy i podszedł do szafy. Uchylił prawe drzwi, a następnie powoli wyciągnął średniej wielkości kwadratowe płótno.

Clarice wychyliła głowę, aby dostrzec, co się na nim znajduje, a wtedy Will chwycił je za brzegi i ustawił na sztaludze.

Obraz przedstawiał leżącego na ziemi martwego jelenia o kruczych piórach, w którego wrzynali palce zakrwawieni Will i Abigail. Policzek Willa był przyciśnięty do szyi zwierzęcia, ale Abigail leżała na ziemi, pusty wzrok wbijając prosto w tego, który w tej chwili oglądał obraz.

Cała oprawa dzieła płynęła krwią i czernią, jedynie przeraźliwie błękitne oczy Abigail wysuwały się na pierwszy plan.

\- Hannibal mnie okłamał - powiedział cicho Will, nie spuszczając wzroku z obrazu. - Obaj okłamywaliśmy się przez cały czas, a związek oparty na fałszu nie miał sensu. Wtedy, w kuchni, dostrzegłem prawdziwego Hannibala Lectera. Sam nie wiem, czy to, co wtedy do niego poczułem było miłością czy nienawiścią. Chciałem wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenie tej historii, ale na próżno, gdyż Hannibal wyczuł to, że go zdradziłem już dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Gdy zatopił ostrze w moim brzuchu wiedziałem, że wszystko, ale to wszystko legło w gruzach, i jego plan i mój. Hannibal, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że reszta jego wizji nie ma sensu, poderżnął Abigail gardło. Koniec.

Will przez cały czas zimnym wzrokiem uporczywie wpatrywał się w obraz, jakby próbując poznać w nim odpowiedzi na wszystkie nurtujące go pytania dotyczące tamtej nocy. Namalował go krótko po wyjściu ze szpitala. Jeleń był symbolem ich związku, a wraz z jego śmiercią umarli oni sami.

Usłyszał, jak Clarice odstawia pusty kubek na stół. Will zaproponował coś do jedzenia, ale ta odmówiła. Zamiast tego podeszła do niego i również utkwiła wzrok w obrazie. Ciemna, prawie czarna posoka wydawała się wibrować, nieomal wprawiając w ruch całą scenę. Clarice odniosła wrażenie, jakby zaraz malowidło miało zacząć płynąć, a krew soczyście ściekać po jego krawędziach.

Cierpienie na twarzy Abigail, jej uchylone usta uwiecznione w akcie oddania ostatniego tchu; zaschnięte łzy na policzkach Willa, w jego oczach tkwiące bezustanne niedowierzanie w zdradę, czy to swoją, czy też Hannibala sprawiły, że niezwykle wyraźnie wyobraziła sobie tamten moment.

Przez krótką chwilę, trwającą mniej niż kilka sekund, znienawidziła Hannibala.

W końcu, jej wzrok złagodniał. Wraz z Willem usiedli z powrotem na kanapie.

\- Tamtego dnia Hannibal skrzywdził również Jacka i Alanę? - zapytała.

\- Tak, ledwo co uszli z życiem. Jackowi nic poważniejszego się nie stało, ale Alana jeździ na wózku.

Clarice zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Nie uważasz, że Hannibal… fakt, zranił wszystkich, których kochałeś, ale upewnił się, że ty sam na pewno nie umrzesz? - zapytała.

\- Clarice, on chciał, żebym był martwy.

Clarice pokręciła głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Hannibal nie mógł zdobyć się na zabicie ciebie, ponieważ wciąż byłeś osobą, którą kochał. Wobec tego postanowił zabić Abigail, która była swoistym prezentem, jakim chciał cię obdarować na początek waszego nowego, wspólnego życia. Skoro ono nie miało przyszłości, to całe życie Abigail straciło dla niego na wartości. Liczyłeś się ty i to, czy go kochałeś. Udowodniłeś inaczej.

Willowi zaschło w ustach. Nie, nie był w szoku, ale słyszeć te słowa od kogoś z zewnątrz, niż powtarzać je sobie non stop w myślach… Brał pod uwagę to, że Hannibal kochał go nieodzownie i szczerze, ale czy po tym wydarzeniu wciąż tak było? Will przez te wszystkie lata nie przestał. Co, jeśli Hannibal również?

Clarice przyglądała się mu w milczeniu. Wiedziała, co czuje Will i co Hannibal czuje do niego. Żyła rozdarta pomiędzy dwoma światami - swoim i tym z przeszłości Hannibala, a tylko jeden z nich mógł poprowadzić ją do szczęśliwego zakończenia.

Zaśmiała się gorzko.

\- Chciał zabić wszystkich, których kochałeś, ponieważ jeżeli on nie mógł mieć ciebie na własność, to nikt inny również.

To zdanie utkwiło w sercu Willa niczym niechciana drzazga. Za każdym razem, gdy o nim pomyślał, wbijało się jeszcze głębiej, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Z każdym wspomnieniem, uczuciem, myślą, Will tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek pojmie jego prawdziwe znaczenie, a raczej znaczenie prawdziwych intencji Hannibala.

Lub ich przyczynę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyszłam z wprawy, przepraszam...


	3. Chapter 3

Zmierzchało. Will zaproponował Clarice przeniesienie się na werandę.

\- Uwierz mi, ta okolica Wolf Trap wygląda niesamowicie o zachodzie słońca. Ostatnie promienie padają na polanę, a drzewa kryją się w cieniu - opowiadał Will, gdy już siedzieli na bujanej huśtawce na zewnątrz. - Wszystko wtedy nabiera złocistych barw, a zapachy dochodzące z wrzosowiska są prawdziwym ukojeniem dla zmysłów.

\- A dla umysłu? - zapytała Clarice. - Ta ciągła cisza i samotność cię nie męczą?

Will okrył jej ramiona kocem.

\- Mam psy - powiedział, a Clarice po raz pierwszy dostrzegła prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Winston!

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, średniej wielkości jasnobrązowy pies pojawił się na wrzosowisku, a wraz z nim - reszta wesołej, merdającej ogonami gromadki. Winston jako pierwszy dobiegł do nóg swego pana i zaczął walczyć o miejsce na jego kolanach z dwa razy większym od siebie psem pasterskim, Maxem.

\- Pozwolisz, że zrobię im coś do jedzenia? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, Will wstał szybko z krzesła i uchylił drzwi, aby wpuścić psy do środka, po chwili samemu idąc za nimi.

Gdy wrócił na werandę z miskami pełnymi ciepłego mięsa i kaszy, Clarice rozmawiała przez telefon. Will nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Wiedział z kim rozmawia, w mimo tego nie zdobył się na pytanie czy mógłby poprosić o jego numer albo chociaż o zamienienie z nim słowa.

Postawił ciężkie misy na ziemi, a psy łapczywie zabrały się za kolację. Clarice przyglądała się im, od czasu do czasu wypowiadając krótkie zdania do słuchawki.

Will tak cholernie chciał go zobaczyć.

Gdy Clarice zakończyła rozmowę, schowała telefon do kieszeni, po czym uniosła wzrok i napotkała na przygaszone spojrzenie Willa, który przez ten cały czas się w nią wpatrywał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, w jej głosie dało się wyczuć troskę.

Will wzruszył ramionami.

\- Już dawno nikt mnie o to nie spytał - odparł.

 

*

 

\- Miał na mnie duży wpływ. Rok po wyjściu z więzienia byłem już innym człowiekiem. Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby mnie tu teraz. Ale nie unośmy się nad nim, nad jego miłosierdziem. Hannibal chciał po prostu odzyskać ukochaną zabawkę, za którą zatęsknił.

\- Mimo wszystko, zawdzięczasz mu życie - powiedziała Clarice.

\- Które później chciał mi odebrać, ale tak, masz rację - prychnął Will. Nie chciał, by tak to zabrzmiało, ale nie znosił słyszeć jakichkolwiek słów usprawiedliwiających zachowanie Hannibala. Wystarczy, że nasłuchał się tego przez kilka lat od Jacka i Alany.

Nastała cisza, przerywana odgłosami mlaszczących psów. Clarice okryła się szczelniej kocem i sięgnęła po kubek herbaty, aby ogrzać sobie dłonie.

\- To on zabił sędziego, który prowadził mój proces - Will w końcu przerwał milczenie. Clarice uniosła wzrok znad kubka. - Inaczej teraz pewnie czekałbym na wyrok, który miałby mnie usadowić na krześle elektrycznym. Szkoda, że Hannibal tak późno zorientował się, że nie może żyć bez mojej obecności przy nim. Oszczędziłby wszystkim kłopotów.

\- Musiał jakoś odciągnąć od siebie podejrzenia.

\- Tak. Gdyby nie był mordercą i kanibalem, to bylibyśmy szczęśliwsi.

Clarice mimowolnie spojrzała na widoczny za szybą obraz podpisany „Mizumono” i dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, w jakiej sprawie przyszła do Willa.

Przyglądając się krwawiącej Abigail z płótna postanowiła poruszyć temat, który cały czas zaprzątał jej myśli.

\- Czy chciałbyś może opowiedzieć mi o waszym związku z córką Garreta Jacoba Hobbsa?

\- Abigail.

\- Tak.

Will poczuł, jak coś mu staje w gardle. Bał się, że traumatyczne przeżycia nie będą chciały zostać uzewnętrznione, ale wieczne trzymanie ich w sobie nie wychodziło mu na dobre.

Oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał Abigail. Miała na sobie długi granatowy płaszcz i kwiecistą chustę zawiązaną na szyi. Uśmiechała się lekko, ale niegdyś błyszczący ze szczęścia wzrok już dawno zgasł.

\- Często snuję marzenia o tym, że uczę ją wędkować - powiedział cicho.

\- Chciałeś, byście byli wszyscy razem?

Will odnosił coraz to większe wrażenie, że to już nie jest zwykła rozmowa, tylko przesłuchanie. A może Clarice robiła to odruchowo, wciąż będąc przyzwyczajoną do swojej dawnej profesji.

\- Tak. Chociaż przyznaję, że również zawiniłem - odparł. - Albo raczej zwyczajnie spieprzyłem marzenie o wspólnej przyszłości.

Poczuł, że z każdym oddechem coraz bardziej drży. „Weź się w garść, Graham”, warknął w myślach do siebie. „To, że pozwalasz sobie na użalanie się nad sobą przy szklance whisky, to nie znaczy, że masz się rozklejać przy ludziach.”

Szybko potarł opuszkami palców kąciki oczu, aby upewnić się, że nie został zdemaskowany przez zdradzieckie łzy.

\- Abi - odchrząknął, starając się opanować drżenie głosu. - Abigail Hobbs miała trudne życie, dlatego ja i Hannibal chcieliśmy podarować jej namiastkę rodziny. I choć obaj zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z beznadziejności sytuacji, to jednak za cel obraliśmy szczęście Abigail.

Spojrzał na Clarice.

\- To wszystko mogło potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej - powiedział ochryple.

\- Może nie miał wyjścia? - zapytała cicho Clarice.

\- Miał wyjście.

Zacisnął powieki, lecz łzy same popłynęły po jego policzkach. Clarice nie poruszyła się, aby go pocieszyć, za co Will był jej ogromnie wdzięczny. Nie potrzebował kolejnych wyrazów współczucia.

\- Ojciec Abigail, Garret Jacob Hobbs zabił jej matkę, a następnie próbował poderżnąć gardło Abigail - wymamrotał gardłowo. - Gdyby nie to, że wpakowałem w niego kilka kulek, cała sytuacja skończyłaby się tragicznie. Mimo tego nie powstrzymałem Hobbsa przed zabiciem koleżanek Abigail, które, jak usprawiedliwiał się Hobbs, mordował dlatego, aby nie zrobić tego samego swojej córce. Co koniec końców i tak próbował uczynić.

Utkwił wzrok w swoich dłoniach, wyobrażając sobie, jak zaciska je na szyi Hannibala.

A potem go całuje.

\- Hannibal i Garret byli do siebie podobni pod względem miłości, którą obdarzyli Abigail - powiedział półgłosem. - Była ona brutalna, chora i niezrozumiała. Podszyta kłamstwami.

Zazdrżał. Clarice momentalnie uniosła koc i położyła go na jego ramionach. Will próbował zaprotestować, ale Clarice złapała go za ręce.

\- Będzie ci cieplej - uśmiechnęła się do niego, próbując go jakoś pokrzepić. Will odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Cieszę się, że Hannibal znalazł kogoś, na kim może bezwarunkowo polegać - szepnął. - Kogoś, kogo może kochać.

Clarice pogłaskała go delikatnie po ramieniu.

\- Myślisz, że jest do tego zdolny? - Will spytał po chwili.

\- Do czego?

\- Do miłości.

\- Myślę, że na swój sposób… myślę, że tak. A ty?

Will ponownie się uśmiechnął, tym razem ze smutkiem. Clarice poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Wiedziała, że za tymi błękitnymi oczami chowa się ogromna uraza i cierpienie. Ubolewanie nad dniami, które nigdy nie nadeszły. Tęsknota.

\- Kochałem go. Tamte dawne czasy przyniosły swoje sofistyczne skarby, a jednym z nich była Abigail. Wtedy każde wymienione spojrzenie było sposobem okazywania miłości, każdy z jego komplementów, nawet ten najbardziej bezceremonialny był najcenniejszy. Nie mieliśmy niczego więcej, ponieważ każdy z nas bał się podjęcia kolejnego kroku. Tkwiliśmy w tej paradoksalnej grze, gubiąc się w kłamstwach coraz bardziej i bardziej. Mimo wszystko wiedziałem, że każde jego słowo wypowiedziane do mnie w afekcie, gdy jego oczy lśniły namiętnością, było szczere, zawsze prawdziwe.

Spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- To potwór, Clarice - dodał cicho, lecz głos miał stabilny. - Ale to nie oznacza, że potwór nie jest zdolny do miłości.

 

*

 

Wrócili do domu. Dochodziło wpół do pierwszej w nocy, i chociaż widok konstelacji błyszczących nad ich głowami zapierał dech w piersiach, to chłód dotkliwie im doskwierał.

Will rozpalił ogień w kominku, po czym dołączył do Clarice siedzącej na kanapie. Zaproponował jej kawałek smażonej ryby, która została mu z obiadu. Podzielili się nią po połowie.

\- Sam ją złowiłeś? - zapytała Clarice, oddzielając ości od mięsa. - Jest wyśmienita.

Will pokazał jej swoje własnoręcznie zrobione przynęty. Clarice szczególnie przypadła do gustu ta z błękitnym pasiastym piórkiem oraz małymi kosteczkami nawleczonymi na nitkę i przywiązanymi do haczyka. Will wyjaśnił, że lotka należy do sójki, a kostki do jakiejś polnej myszy, może kuny.

Opowiedział jej o tym, co zdarzyło się kilka lat wcześniej, gdy morderstwa popełnione przez Hannibala zostały przypisane jego osobie, co poskutkowało wtrąceniem go do więzienia. Dowodem były właśnie spławiki, w których rzekomo Will zamieścił szczątki swoich ofiar.

\- Już dawno puściłem to w niepamięć - powiedział. - W porównaniu z tym, do czego się dopuścił ostatnio, ta sprawa to pikuś. Zresztą, kiedy to Hannibal nie był dupkiem?

Upił łyk kawy, ponownie siadając na kanapie. Na jego kolana wdrapał się biały kudłaty pies.

\- Nadal jest - odparła Clarice, a Will parsknął śmiechem. Rozmowa trochę się rozluźniła, za co był wdzięczny.

\- To może ty opowiesz mi o życiu z nim? - zapytał.

Clarice uniosła brwi. Przeczesała palcami włosy, uśmiechając się.

\- Zmienił się. Nie całkowicie, ale zmienił.

\- Nadal nosi te swoje trzyczęściowe zestawy garniturowe?

\- Nie, teraz jest zmuszony nosić bluzy z kapturem i dresy.

Było już grubo po pierwszej, gdy ich śmiech rozległ się echem po owianym spokojem wrzosowisku Wolf Trap.

 

*

 

\- Przeżyliśmy dużo wspaniałych chwil, wiesz - zaczęła Clarice. - Na przykład wtedy, gdy zdecydowaliśmy się na podróż do Ameryki. To chyba bardziej ze względu na mnie, niż na niego. Muszę przyznać, że ogromnie stęskniłam się za ojczyzną.

\- Dlaczego „Hannah Smith”? - zapytał Will, gdy Clarice wspomniała o konieczności zmiany nazwisk.

\- Cóż… gdy ja i Hannibal jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy się prywatnie, opowiadałam mu o moim dzieciństwie. Wspomniałam wtedy o zdarzeniu, które miało miejsce w Montanie, gdy miałam dziesięć lat. Mój ojciec był policjantem i został zabity podczas jednej z akcji. Zostałam wtedy wysłana na farmę mego stryja, który zajmował się hodowlą owiec.

Spuściła wzrok na suczkę leżącą na kolanach Willa.

\- Pierwszej nocy usłyszałam krzyk zarzynanych owiec. Próbowałam uratować jedną, którą nazwałam Hannah. Niestety, nie udało mi się to, a Hannah została zabita. Hannibal uznał, że ta sytuacja była przełomowa dla mojego życia.

Will poklepał ją po ramieniu.

\- Czyli nosisz imię po owcy - oznajmił, przygryzając wargę, aby się nie roześmiać. Clarice udała oburzoną, po czym dźgnęła go łokciem w żebro.

\- Ma to duże znaczenie w naszym związku - powiedziała. - Czasami Hannibal pyta się mnie, czy owce już zamilkły.

\- I co odpowiadasz?

\- Że gdy jestem przy nim, to tak.

Uśmiech momentalnie zgasł z twarzy Willa. Zdjął rękę z ramienia Clarice i sięgnął po szklankę, po czym upił stanowczo za duży łyk.

\- Zbliżają się urodziny Hannibala - powiedziała, zerkając na zegarek. - Myślisz, że nie jest za późno na to, byś mnie namalował?

Willowi całkowicie wypadł z głowy cel tej wizyty. Zerknął na telefon - była trzecia w nocy.

\- Nie, myślę, że nie - burknął, będąc lekko zirytowany tym, że Clarice nagle zmieniła temat. W tej chwili nie miał nawet bladego pojęcia, jak trzymać pędzel, a co dopiero malować obraz.

W sumie, to miał gdzieś, która była godzina. Przecież i tak cierpiał na bezsenność, więc z pewnością teraz by nie zasnął, tym bardziej mając w głowie wszystko, czego się właśnie dowiedział.

Odchrząknął, pytając:

\- Co miałoby się znaleźć na płótnie?

Wzrok Clarice, który utkwił w obrazie „Mizumono”, był nieobecny.

\- Podczas naszych pierwszych „zetknięć” telefonicznych, Hannibal zostawił mi w kawiarni szkic przedstawiający moją osobę trzymającą baranka. Był przepiękny. Często wydawało mi się, że Hannibal mnie obserwował podczas codziennych czynności, na przykład gdy jadłam w restauracji lub szłam na spacer. Oczywiście, gdy się odwracałam, nikogo nie było.

Założyła włosy za ucho, czerwieniąc się lekko, a Will zauważył, że dodało jej to młodzieńczego wdzięku. Zastanawiał się, ile teraz mogła mieć lat. Dwadzieścia pięć? Trzydzieści?

\- Chciałabym, abyś namalował mnie leżącą na trawie z jagnięciem - stwierdziła. Will pokiwał głową.

\- Dobrze, a więc ułóż się na kanapie - powiedział, podchodząc do sztalugi i kładąc na niej płótno. - A ja…

\- Nagą.

Will o mały włos nie wypuścił pędzla z rąk. Odchrząknął, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że za chwilę, przez kilka godzin będzie zmuszony spoglądać na Clarice Starling pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek okrycia.

\- O-oczywiście - wymamrotał.

Poszedł po farby, dając Clarice możliwość rozebrania się w prywatności. Gdy wrócił, leżała już na sofie w swobodnej pozycji.

Oczy Willa mimowolnie powędrowały wzdłuż linii jej bioder, przez umięśniony brzuch, aż do zaokrąglonych piersi. Koralowa skóra lśniła w blasku świec, które zapalili, gdy wrócili do domu. Clarice ułożyła nogi tak, by jej wzgórek łonowy był lekko widoczny, co sprawiło, że w Willu zaczęło coś wrzeć.

W jednej chwili spuścił wzrok i zapytał szybko:

\- Gdzie mam umieścić baranka?

Clarice poprawiła włosy, tak, by miękko opadały jej na obojczyki, po czym odparła:

\- Może przy brzuchu?

Will kiwnął bez zastanowienia głową, a następnie zaczął mieszać farby na palecie.

Clarice była piękna, inteligentna, szanowana. Nic dziwnego, że zawróciła Hannibalowi w głowie, a ten nie kwapił się, by wrócić do Willa.

Oczy znowu go zapiekły. Przycisnął palce do powiek, myśląc, ażeby przetrwać dzisiejszą noc, będzie potrzebować chyba całej flaszki whisky.

 

*

 

Widząc, że oczy Clarice stają się nieobecne, a jej ciałem przebiegają dreszcze, zaproponował, aby położyli się spać, a obraz skończą jutro rano.

\- Na pewno mogę u ciebie nocować? - zapytała, ubierając bieliznę. Will z grzeczności się odwrócił.

\- Oczywiście - odparł. - Zaraz przyniosę tobie koc.

 

*

 

Will słyszał dochodzące z ciemności pochrapywanie psów oraz cichy oddech Clarice. Spała w jego łóżku, a on sam położył się na sofie.

Nie potrafił zasnąć. W głowie tłoczyło się zbyt wiele myśli, które nie pozwalały mu na zmrużenie oka. Zresztą, i tak bał się, że gdy zaciśnie powieki, powrócą do niego jeszcze gorsze wspomnienia. Wizyta Clarice obudziła w nim to, do czego próbował nie wracać przez ostatnie cztery lata. Było mu względnie dobrze, a teraz znowu stoczy się do tego apatycznego dołka.

Nagle zapragnął cofnąć czas. Aby ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca. Życie w nieświadomości było lepsze niż to, przez co teraz będzie musiał przechodzić.

Złamane serce zapiekło jeszcze mocniej.

 

*

 

Było już grubo po dziewiątej, gdy Willa obudził unoszący się w powietrzu soczysty zapach omletów ze szczypiorkiem oraz woń świeżo zmielonej kawy. Przetarł zaspane oczy i podnosząc się z sofy dostrzegł, że jego łóżko jest już zasłane.

Westchnął ciężko i ruszył do łazienki, aby wziąć szybki prysznic. Gdy wyszedł, Clarice rozkładała na stole talerze.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitała go z uśmiechem. Will odwzajemnił go, siadając na krześle i sięgając po sztućce.

\- Nie musiałaś tego robić - powiedział, gdy pod jego nosem pojawił się talerz pełen parujących omletów.

\- To żaden problem - odparła, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu. - Chciałam się jakoś odwdzięczyć za wczorajszą rozmowę.

Will ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że Clarice rozłożyła na stole kraciasty obrus, o którym Will nie miał pojęcia, że go posiada. Może dlatego, że sam zazwyczaj jadał w pośpiechu, na kolanie, często bez talerza.

Nie jedli w milczeniu. Clarice opowiadała mu trochę o Florencji, a on odwdzięczył się paroma anegdotkami o jego przeszłym życiu.

\- Z Abigail widuję się najczęściej, wiesz? - powiedział z przygnębieniem. - Jako jedyny zostawiam kwiaty na jej grobie. Abigail nie ma już nikogo poza mną. Ja również z nikim się nie widuję.

Clarice umknęła wzrokiem. Will wiedział, że nie ma ona podstaw do odczuwania wstydu, mimo tego rozumiał, że stawia ją w niekomfortowej sytuacji.

\- Słysząc to wszystko… - zaczęła, powoli artykułując każde słowo - ...nie wiem, czy chcę wracać do Hannibala. On opowiadał mi to wszystko z zupełnie innym podejściem. Nie wiedziałam, jaki to miało na ciebie wpływ.

\- To nie twoja wina - powiedział łagodnie Will. - Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? Poza tym… - uśmiechnął się lekko. - Hannibal podobno jest teraz innym człowiekiem. Musisz zrobić to, co podpowiada ci twój rozsądek.

Clarice pokiwała głową.

\- Ale jak ty z tym żyjesz? - zapytała. - Między wami było tyle niezrozumiałych uczuć… Jak czujesz się z tym, że on ułożył sobie normalne życie, a ty dalej cierpisz z powodu przeszłości?

Will wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiecznie mam przed oczami moment, w którym Hannibal zatapia ostrze w moim brzuchu - wzrok Willa wbił się w szafę, w której stał jeszcze jeden obraz. - To co było między nami… widocznie było tego za dużo. Sami nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy z tego, co czujemy, a przynajmniej ja nie zdawałem. Może, gdybym to wiedział, to Hannibal nie poczułby się tak zraniony.

Przed oczami zobaczył tą scenę w szarościach, gdzie jedynym kolorem była brunatnoczerwona krew wypływająca z brzucha Willa. Objęcia Hannibala były silne, nie pozwalające Willowi opaść na ziemię. Jego oddech był rozpalony, drżący, zmieszany z płaczem.

W jednej chwili poczuł falę gorąca zalewającą jego ciało. Tak bardzo pragnął jego dotyku, tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował go zobaczyć, że głowa pulsowała mu z bólu, a ciało robiło się wątłe, gdy dopuszczał do siebie te myśli, co by było, gdyby…

\- Przytulił mnie i zaczął pieprzyć coś o filiżankach - zaśmiał się gorzko. Clarice, która przez całą opowieść nie wydobyła z siebie słowa, teraz szepnęła:

\- Może odnalazł w tobie miejsce dla Abigail, tak jak we mnie odnalazł miejsce dla Mischy.

Will nie potrzebował wyjaśnień, nie potrzebował spekulacji ani teorii. Chciał zapamiętać wszystko tym, czym było w rzeczywistości. Chciał wierzyć, że to był tylko jeden z jego notorycznych złych snów.


End file.
